The described embodiments generally relate to the field of network systems, and, more particularly, to determining a pickup location based on historical service data and navigating a rider to the determined location using augmented reality.
Network systems, such as transport management systems, provide support for logistical issues in managing the transportation of people, cargo, or the like. In some systems, a driver provides transportation services to a rider to a location selected by the rider. Typically, the pickup location for a trip is the rider's current location as input by the rider or determined by a location determination module on the rider client device. This may lead to inefficiencies in the pickup process in densely populated pickup areas and in instances when characteristics of the pickup location (e.g., bus stops or hedges lining the road) render the location unsuitable for pickup. Riders and drivers must then coordinate a new pickup location, causing frustration to the parties and further delaying the trip.